An archery bow is a simple mechanical device used to store energy derived from the archer during the drawing of the archery bow. When the archer releases the bow string or cable, the archery bow's energy is rapidly released. The greater portion of this energy is spent on launching the arrow, and much of the remaining energy is directed back to the archery bow, which results in vibration and/or movement of the archery bow. Because the trajectory of the arrow may be affected by any movement or vibration of the archery bow during the arrow's launch, numerous accessories have been designed that attempt to stabilize the archery bow. One such accessory is a sidebar.
Traditional sidebars are weighted bars that are statically mounted to an archery bow to provide balance and some vibration dampening. The sidebars may vary in size and weight to allow each archer to find the right combination for his or her archery bow and body type. Manual rotational adjustment of a sidebar is well known within the art. Previous designs have provided for rotation of two sidebars about two axes, wherein rotation of the sidebars can be adjustably maintained through the use of cap screws. Such designs prevent the archer from having only one sidebar or maintaining the position of the sidebars without the use of a cap screw. These designs also require the sidebars to be screwed on, which limits the archer's ability to quickly change the length or weight of the sidebar.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus for mounting a sidebar that allows for rotational adjustment to be maintained without the use of a cap screw, while also allowing the archer to easily customize the sidebar configuration.